


let the ocean worry about being blue

by 27dis



Series: glazed eyes, empty hearts [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, So I had this headcanon—, tony stark's funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dis/pseuds/27dis
Summary: Funeral is not something you waited for. Not Stark's, at least. It was too much and Bucky was, definitely, not crying.Or;They went to the funeral at last.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: glazed eyes, empty hearts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	let the ocean worry about being blue

**Author's Note:**

> So... I was thinking what interactions that will happen on Tony's funeral. And I realized that most of the team don't know who Peter is and I was like, "What if Sam and Bucky meet Peter and have a little chat?" I feel like Peter will try his best to keep his cheerful mask on when talking to other people, especially with the amount of famous people in there. I know grief of losing someone isn't easy but a few of my friends actually do this thing and I was like, "Damn, you go girl." I admire how strong they are and I would like to implement that to Peter! So I hope you like this short piece that I wrote instead of studying for my exam.

Funeral is not something you waited for. Not Stark's, at least. It was too much and Bucky was, _definitely_ , not crying. Because he was a big boy. He was not supposed to show his weakness in public. But when Sam rubbed his shoulder, he felt like his barrier could go down any second. Just giving in to Sam's arm and cried. He had done that before. It's nice, Bucky had to admit. But they were in public and they definitely can't do that.

But, he knew something. He knew, with Sam on his side, it would be okay. It would.

* * *

"Peter Parker, sir. I am Spider-man."

They both raised an eyebrow at that.

"Have someone told you that you are too young for this kind of shit?"

Parker smiled a little at Sam's choice of words. "Yeah, a lot actually," he answered. "I hope that you two don't hold grudge against me for the thing at the airport."

Now that they could met at a better circumstances, Bucky could actually felt that the kid was a good one. He had the sad aura that he felt like everyone else had at the funeral, of course. But he still had that cheerful aura with him.

"We don't," said Sam a beat later, glancing at Bucky before looking at Parker again, "we are the one hoping you won't sneak into our apartment to do some shit."

"Of course, I won't." In any better situations, maybe Parker would laugh, but for now, his little smile just got a little bigger. "I am glad we can meet in... I won't say that this is a good situation but, at least, it didn't end up with the world falling to pieces, right? Without the fighting each other and all. I know that you two are a good person."

At that, Bucky felt his smile got bigger. His heart got a good thump on it. And it felt good. Sam must had felt it because he smiled too. "Thanks, man. I hope we can be good friends from now on."

"Oh," breathed Peter, "I am flattered that Falcon and the Winter Soldier want to be my friends! I hope so too! Oh, I should probably the one thanking you."

Sam shrugged. He seemed to do that a lot these days. "Nope. Spider-man helps a lot of people and that must be something. It's not easy, yeah?" Parker nodded a little. "Keep what you are doing if you want to. No one is giving you any pressure." He patted the kid's shoulder lightly. "See ya."

"Good bye, sir." Parker waved when they walked away from him. "Thank you!"

They actually didn't have any plan after the funeral so they wandered around the forest. When it was really quiet and they can only hear the birds chipping and the sound of the water in the lake, soothing, Bucky spoke up, "That was a lot."

Sam nodded despite of their position. Bucky was squatting down by the lake and Sam was standing behind him. Bucky looked back anyway, like he knew Sam just nodded at him and Sam just stared back and said nothing.

"Do you think Steve—"

Bucky stopped abruptly. He looked down from Sam's eyes for a second before looking up again. _He didn't really need to voice it,_ Sam thought, _it's loud and clear_.

He got a mixed feeling when Steve told them he would volunteer to bring back the stone to the correct timeline. He was confused by the whole thing. They were confused by the whole thing. And Steve going was not a good addition to it.

"No," answered Sam, despite Bucky didn't finished his question, "no, I don't think so."

The older man glanced at him and looking away. "Yeah." His voice was too small but loud enough for Sam to hear between the silence in the forest. "Of course, yeah."

So when Steve didn't come back from the portal, Bucky didn't feel too surprised. When Steve came back old and wrinkled, Bucky didn't feel too surprised. When Steve gave Sam the shield, he smiled.

"Hey," he said with the smile still on his face, "that looks good on you."

Sam looked up from the shield, _his_ shield. He didn't seem happy. He was hesitant. "Yeah, you think so?"

It was a simple question, really. But it had many hidden meanings. What do you think of this whole thing? Do you really think I deserve this? Shouldn't it was you? Am I taking your place? _Are you sure?_ Sam was concerned, but Bucky was definitely not.

"Yeah," he answered, looking at the shield and then Sam's face, "of course."


End file.
